Again
Again es el tema de apertura del anime Fruits Basket, interpretado por Beverly. Lanzado el 5 de abril de 2019. Personajes Personajes por orden de aparición en el opening: * Hatori Sohma * Momiji Sohma * Hatsuharu Sohma * Kisa Sohma * Hiro Sohma * Yuki Sohma * Ayame Sohma * Kyo Sohma * Kagura Sohma * Shigure Sohma * Arisa Uotani * Saki Hanajima * Tohru Honda Lyrics |-|Kanji= 忘れかけていたこと　 いつも君がいること どんな時も近くで　 生きる意味をくれたね さよなら　また会う日まで ありがとう　笑顔のままで Oh please　誰より近くに 君さえいれば　強くなれたよ my heart 離さないで　明日に繋げた 軌跡はきっと again　ここにある この先はFULLバージョンのみ 未来だけを見つめて　 歩き出したこの道 いつかわかる日が来る　 君のくれた言葉も 夢なら　あと少しだけ このまま　そばにいさせて Oh please　消えそうなくらい 君の瞳に　吸い込まれてく my love 輝かせて　明日を照らして 答えはきっと again その先に　あるから　信じてる 僕は　君になれない もっと君を知りたい Oh please　誰より近くに 君さえいれば　強くなれたよ my heart 離さないで　明日に繋げた 軌跡はきっと again Oh please　消えそうなくらい 君の瞳に　吸い込まれてく my love 輝かせて　明日を照らして 答えはきっと again　その先に |-|Romaji= Sā kono kinenbi ni Hana maru tsukeyou Ōkī ai ni tsutsuma reta kono kōun’na hi Ayafuyana mesen o sugu ni sorasu yōna Boku ni nando mo kimi wa katarikakete kureta Asayake ga hitsuyōda Sukoshi yukkuri shitai na Nani o hajimeyou Wakuwaku ga masu yōna Itsuka kanarazu boku wa kimi ni kotaete Koko ni ite wakatta nda Mamoritai kimochi wa kanchigai janai Tsunagu mono o kizuna to ietara Everything changes Everybody changes Kawaranaide ite zutto Koko ni ite koko ni ite Daijina hanashi mo sugu ni chakasu yōna Boku wa abunakkashikute shinpai shitadeshou Kiri kae ga hitsuyōda umaku yatte mitaiga Nakitai na mata sanzanda nakitai na Itsuka kanarazu rippana kotoba o motte Dare datte wakaranai nda Tsukareta tokiniha chū ni ukande itai Kiminomotohe nagarete yukukara Everything faded Everybody faded Kawaranaide ite zutto koko ni ite Sayonara tte kotoba wa konoyo kara Sukkari kieta Nokoru no wa tonari de fuzakeru boku dake Kimi ga warawanai hi wa mō konai Koko ni ite wakatta nda Mamoritai kimochi wa kanchigai janai Tsunagu mono o kizuna to ietara Everything changes Everybody changes Chigau sekai ni ite mo kesshite tagawanai Everything changes Everybody changes Kawaranaide ite zutto Koko ni ite koko ni ite |-|English= Come on, let’s put on this anniversary This lucky day caught in a big love It is likely to distract an awkward eye immediately You talked to me many times I need a morning break I want to relax a little What to start Excitingly exciting Someday I will answer you I knew I was here It is not misunderstood feeling If you can say something to connect Everything changes Everybody changes Stay unchanged Stay here stay here Important stories will soon be turned into brown I was worried that I was worried I need to change it I want to cry It’s a mess again I want to cry Someday I always have a good word I don’t know who I want to float in the air when I’m tired Because it flows to you Everything faded Everybody faded I have been here for a long time Goodbye words from this world Completely disappeared It is only me who is annoyed next to what remains The day you don’t laugh doesn’t come anymore I knew I was here It is not misunderstood feeling If you can say something to connect Everything changes Everybody changes It will never be different even if you are in a different world Everything changes Everybody changes Stay unchanged Stay here stay here Video Galería Enlaces Externos *TVアニメ「フルーツバスケット」オープニングテーマ | Sitio web de descarga del opening *Beverly WEB OFFICIAL en:Again Categoría:Música Categoría:Opening